powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Birthday, Alpha!
Happy Birthday, Alpha is the tenth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot While the Rangers work on a suprise party for Alpha 5, he thinks the others have forgotten about him. Rita Repulsa proves she hasn't though. She sends him a present in the form of the Nega Knight who is sent to destroy the Alpha Ranger, and make sure he never has another birthday. Synopsis The Rangers minus Alpha 5 are decorating the Command Center one evening for Alpha's birthday the next day. Rita Repulsa wants to give Alpha a gift of her own, so Finster makes plans to create a monster. Trini and Kim talk to Ernie about decorating tips for Alpha's party, and although he is confused at first, after the girls explain he suggests using computers as a theme for decorating the party. To throw Bulk and Skull off their trail when discussing the Power Rangers, Jason and Billy tell them that the Rangers are aliens, not people. However, they're not so sure. Finster and Rita decide on using the Nega Knight for their plan. Baboo and Squatt help Finster weld the Nega Knight's sword that same night. Once completed, Rita casts a spell to raise the Knight. Later, Zordon spots Alpha coming in to the center so the others hide until he leaves. The next day, Alpha runs into Kimberly and tries to hint about his birthday. Kimberly plays it off and says that it's her dog's birthday. Bummed out, Alpha walks away. Kimberly tells her friends that Alpha thinks that they all forgot his birthday. They have to keep his surprise party a secret, though. Kimberly notes that she wrote two checks to pay for the two weeks that the decorations will be used, which the others are pleased with. Alpha is ambushed by Rita and the Knight when he goes for a walk. He morphs, but his Power Sawblades aren't working very well against the Nega Knight's sword. Zordon alerts the other Rangers and they go to rescue Alpha. None of them do any better against Knight and their weapons begin to corrode. The combined Blade Blasters don't help either. Rita makes Nega Knight a giant and Megazord is summoned. Alpha Ranger realizes that Knight is winning because he's reflecting their energy. The solution - reflect Knight's energy along with sending forward some of their own. Megazord's eyes shoot some energy that freezes Knight's sword in place. Nega Knight's blade is cut in half, and Megazord finishes the monster off. Rita retreats back to the moon where she angrily blames her lackeys for the failure. That night, Alpha despairs, telling his teddy bear that he Alpha and Ursa are the only two that remembered his birthday. The little robot then puts Ursatron in his bear bed and climbs into his own bed, pulling the covers over himself and falling asleep. The next morning at the Command Center, the gang brings an overslept Alpha to his surprise party and they happily celebrate. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Teal Ranger) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *??? as Knasty Knight (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Notes *There is a deleted scene that was filmed on the Command Center set, in which one of the games played at the party is musical chairs. *This is the first time that Rita targets Alpha, here viewing him as one of her enemies. Her thoughts about him change in The Trouble with Shellshock, she allows Dramole to use his hypnotic gas on him in Return of an Old Friend, and she completely shows affection for him in The Wedding when she brainwashes and reprograms him. Errors *How could Kimberly remember to get the money to pay for the computer-themed decorations for Alpha's party? Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited